


The Karach Sings

by brightephemera



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Gen, Names, karach blade, sigil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Dak'kon tells the Nameless One about the things he's heard and the things he hasn't.





	The Karach Sings

"I swear I can hear that blade," said Nameless. He was sitting on the roof of the inn, staring up at the wide sweep of Sigil. It was past dark, and torch fire studded the confusion of spires and roofs arcing up in either direction toward the invisible place where they met on the far side of the toroidal city.

Dak’kon finished climbing the edge and stood still, well clear. “The karach sings to those who will listen,” he said.

“What is it saying?”

“It knows that we are troubled.”

Well. Nameless was troubled, at least. “And what does a man like you have to be troubled about?”

“I follow your path, but that path is obscured. Your search has stalled.” He paused. “You may never know your name.”

Annoying but true. “I could invent one.”

"A name is not so easily fashioned. Do you know who you are?"

The darkness was unquiet, and the avalanche of interviews Nameless had started had resulted in everything but answers. He might as well be back in the Mortuary making halting conversation with corpses. He threw up his hands. “I’m a dead man.” There was one more thing he had learned: “And I probably deserved it.”

Dak’kon’s eyes were twin stone chips. “Now you know.”

“And what do I do with that?”

“We will learn.” Nameless thought the blade whispered again, but the words were lost on the night wind.


End file.
